Ares
Known as Mars in Roman mythology as well as God Olympic son of Hera in Greek mythology, he is one of the System Lords, ascended after the unexpected death of the previous dynasty and the power vacuum caused by the forced exile of Emperor Anubis, who for short time, Ares has served. Biography Generated by the queen hera millenia ago on planet Earth, Ares was grown inside the First Prime Herakles reaching the maturation not without risks for its own existence, this because of the continuous clashes between the armies of Zeus and those of many other goa ' uld, including the hated rival Cronus. just the clashes with the latter, allowed the goa'uld Ares, to forge his sadistic and violent character, which he immediately manifested when he joined his first human host. The choice of his host fell on a man of about forty from the muscles similar to that shown by First Prime Herakles, although the guest did not wear the typical beard of the Herakles. The first centuries passed as an underlord of Zeus until the fall of the latter by the hand of Cronus. After abandoning his previous master, Ares became convinced that he deserved to play a role in the goa'uld political bully, but his forces were repeatedly defeated, despite the ferocity with which the goa'uld attacked and won the opposing armies. This continuous state of war, although at first having created a stable territory, eventually forced the goa'uld, to keep an army and a fleet beyond expectations, ending up to fall back to avoid serious losses. The latter, however, came when Cronus's attention was directed against the territories controlled by Ares. Within two hundred years, at the goa'uld only three planets remained in which it remained confined, fortifying them and avoiding being subdued by the ambitious enemy. While strengthening and regenerating his army, Ares, was no longer able to expand its territory due to the unfavorable situation due to the great power shown by Cronus against the System Lords and the same Ra. While remaining neutral, Ares observed and partly indirectly helped the faction led by Ra and Apophis, against the common enemy, allowing Ares himself to take advantage of and conquer the planet Xibalba at the goa'uld Kawil. With the latter the conflict was resolved briefly and allowed Ares to obtain new resources, vital for the economy of its domination, in full decadence. This injection of resources allowed Ares to re-establish a flourishing economy on each of his planets until the fall of ra by the hands of the Tau'ri, on the planet Abydos. Stargate Renaissance Seizing the opportunity, Ares decided to reappear, but before that happened, the goa'uld was approached by an emissary of the goa'uld Anubis, until then believed dead. Convinced to serve the future emperor goa'uld, he reserved many of the resources coming from the companies of the jackal God, to his own economy, increasing his fleet without the knowledge of the same Anubis. In the following years the fall of Apophis, Cronus and Sokar gave way to Ares himself, to become almost independent. While remaining in the rear, Ares intertwined relationships with the same atlas as a result of the elevation to the rank of System Lord of this last, and then plotting against the same Anubis. later, Ares was forced to actively fight against malecathies, suffering great losses and endangering the very existence of his domination, entered the target of the Malecathi. unexpectedly, the latter abandoned the Milky Way, allowing Ares to restore the safety of its territory. After having openly betrayed Anubis himself, he was elevated to the rank of System Lord for his help in the apparent death of Emperor Goa'uld. After having strengthened his territory, Ares began a particularly ferocious persecution against his enemies and in particular against the Tok'ra, guilty of having in the meantime killed the Queen of the System Lord. But even the kingdom of Ares as System Lord ended not long afterwards. Sure of his strength and underestimating his enemy, Ares tried to attack Atlas behind, but fell into the trap of the latter he was forced to repair on his planet to avoid capture and subsequent execution. the defense of Atum at the counsel of Hassara was worthless and Ares was first stripped of his rank and put to death for high treason. Not accepting his fate, the goa'uld tried to escape aboard his ha'tak, but tracked down by the lieutenants of Atlas, he was finally captured and brought before the titan. After being extracted from his human host, he was devoured by the titan and his dominion was absorbed in a few days despite a strenuous resistance by the jaffas of the late goa'uld. The end of Ares began the rise to power of Atlas as one of the guides of the Empire goa'uld. Personality Like every other Goa'uld, Ares is thirsty for power, trying to get more and more into the troops of Goa'uld and spread his territory. But he can be a sycophant of the lord of the system he's serving, and he's just telling his peers what he thinks of him until he hopes to get something out of it. Ares is not only a tactic and a perfectionist, but also a sadist. He governs his people through fear and terror, enjoys him when he suffers and begs death for pain. He lives the perfectionism of his warriors. Only well-formed men became Jaffa and for this it was necessary to determine exactly who could mate with whom. To guarantee this, every inhabitant of the planet is carefully recorded on what characteristics and diseases he has or has had. Despite this process, strong and loyal warriors were never lacking.Anyone who violated Ares rules was brought on his ha'tak, from where the lord used a communication ball to demonstrate how he tortured the guilty party. Each tribe has seen this shown on a large globe of communications in its village. His sadistic streak is also reflected in the fact that he not only took a wife for sexual intercourse at will, but also tortured her. It is also easy for him to serve Goa'uld technologies, both old and new.Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased